


A Night Time Walk

by huanglulu1904



Category: Tales of Link (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Zephyr couldn't sleep due to a nightmare and decided to take a walk. What will this walk bring him.





	A Night Time Walk

Zephyr was walking in a darkness, when he saw the old him when he was under Nidhogg control. Frozen to spot as his eyes widened, watching in horror as his old self fought agianst Allen, Sara and Lippy hurting and harming them. He wanted to stopped himself however his body won't move his voice won't come out. Until their dead body laid before him. His Hand stain with their blood as he prepare to perform the ritual to free Nidhogg. Zephyr eyes widened. "No. Stopped! Don't do it!" he yelled as he ran to stop himself. 

However, it was too late. The ritual was a sucess. He could hear Nidhogg laughter coming from behind him. "You make a good entertainment and a good tool." 

"No!" Zephyr yelled as he sat up, panting, sweat flowing down from his forehead. The blonde turn to the side to see Allen sleeping peacefully beside him with Lippy next to him. Relief washes by him when he realized that it was all a dream of the past, his partner and everyone were fine. That event had been haunting him ever since that day, although Sara, Lippy and his partner forgave him for it, due to their kindness. He could never forgive himself for it. He had wanted to leave numerous time. However, he knew he would hurt them and Kana who wish for him by their side.

Zephyr smile relief that his nightmare had not awaken his partner, everyone had a rough day threading through the mountain and getting lost due to Kana's vibrant.

Zephyr stood up walking outside of the tent, stretching his arms as he took in the fresh air. He decided to take a walk by the river closeby to clear his mind. 

The moon was round, hanging in the starlit sky, it reflection shining beautifully on the river, it was a beautiful scenery, Zephyr walk alongside the river, thinking that perhaps they could view such a scene next time as a group when a crying sound broke the silent night. 

Zephyr decided to check out the source of the sound, following it to see a little girl crying alone.

"Little girl, what are you doing alone out here at this time?" Zephyr question softly so as not to frighten her

The little girl sniffle, wiping away the tear that was flowing down her cheek "Mei was helping Aunt with the delivery of food. It was dark when Mei was making her way home, Mei got lost in the dark and it scary." 

"Your name Mei right? I am Zephyr, Where do you live." Zephyr question softly.

"Sairan." Mei reply meekly.

"I know the way, let me take you home." Zephyr reached out his hand towards Mei.

Mei glanced at Zephyr's hand, remaining silent.

"What wrong?" Zephyr question, concern written on his feature.

"Mei parent told Mei not to go anywhere with strangers... they might try to hurt Mei."

So that was the reason why she was reluctant to take his hand. 

"Big brother Zephyr promise. That I have no intention of hurting Mei. You can check me if you don't believe" Zephyr lifted his hand waiting for Mei to make her move.

There was a moment of silence as Mei gave Zephyr a quick glance, scooting slowy over to Zephyr; reaching out her tiny hand moving it around his body, searching for any thing that might be dangerous before stepping back.

"Can Mei trust Big Brother Zephyr now?" Zephyr question. In which Mei nodded, reachuubg out her tiny hand taking Zephyr's hand.

"Let get you home, your parent must be worried about you." Zephyr assured Mei. Standing up ready to make a move. He turned back in concern when he notice that Mei was oddly quiet.

"They won't worry." Mei hand tighten, grabbing onto her skirt. Tiny hand trembling holding back the tears that was about to overflow "They are dead, killed in the confusion when the town was enveloped by a dark cloud." Mei explained.

Zephyr's face paled when he realize that Mei was referring to that incident in Sairan. He was the one responsible for commanding Caesar to spread the seed of ruin allowing it to sprout in that place and it had cause the death of Mei's parent.

"Big brother Zephyr?" Mei question in concern, seeing the look on Zephyr's face, feeling his hand slipping from hers.

Zephyr was pulled out from his trance when he heard Mei's voice.

"I am alright. Let get you home." Zephyr responded to assure Mei

"Thank you Big brother Zephyr, for helping Mei.". Zephyr remain silent as he made his way towards town, wondering if Mei knew he was the cause of her parent's death. Who she hate him? Be disgusted by him? "I am not as kind as you think I am Mei." Zephyr muttered. He was alarmed when he heard voices nearby. Monsters!? This can't be good. 

"Mei we are going to speed up from here." Mei had a confused look on her face, however, she nodded as her tiny hand tighten around Zephyr, Zephyr was about to lead Mei out from the area when their path was cut off by a group of Monster who had appear from the bushes, surrounding him and Mei. Mei tremble in fear as she hid behind him.

"Don't worry Mei I protect you." Zephyr spoke in a firm tone of voice as he raised his hand protectively over Mei.

Zephyr was busy fighting off the monster that was about to attack him and Mei. Zephyr dash in when one of the Monster was about to attack Mei, taking the attack from the monster, pain shot out throughout his entire body as he wipe away the blood that was trickling down from his mouth. 

"Zephyr.. are you alright.." Mei question in concern, fear apparent in her tone of voice.

"Stay there Mei don't come over here it dangerous. I'll protect you." Zephyr raise his fist to strike again at the monster, ignoring the pain and injury on his body and the fatigue that had pile up.

Zephyr didn't realize one of the monster jumping at him from the side. He was not able to move fast to avoid the attack, getting knock to the side from the impact, hitting against the tree as blood escape his lips as he slide down against it. The monster had turn it attention from Mei towards him. 'Move my body.' Zephyr commanded as he saw the monster edging closer to Mei, 'I had to protect her.' Zephyr sight was getting blurry. However his body won't listen, drain of strength as he tried to crawl towards Mei. 

"Me-Mei.. Run!" Zephyr yelled with all he could but it was futile. Mei was too frightened to even run from the monsters.

Just as the monster raised it claw ready to strik at Mei, a familiar figure appeared in front of Mei casting a defensive spell, defending her against the attack from the monster.

"Allen...." relief washes over him, as a smile spread across Zephyr's feature "You sure came at the right time partner..." he muttered.

Zephyr felt courage and strength, returning to him upon seeing his partner, he endured the pain as he stood up. Watching as a monster was about to attack Allen from the side. 

Zephyr focus his magic on the fist, hitting the monster, sending it hitting against a tree close by before it could hit Allen as he lean his back against his partner.

"Your back wide open, leaving you defenseless there." Zephyr warned. 

"Not when I know you got my back" Allen responded with a smile. Zephyr smile in defeat he couldn't beat his partner in that. 

"Alright, Let finish this pack of Monsters before they could hurt anyone." as a magic enchantment form underneath both their legs as the both of them went in for the finishing blow. Defeating all the monsters. 

"We did it" Zephyr raised his fist and was met by Allen's as the both of them exchange fist. 

Zephyr shifted his gaze to Mei who had been crying from the fear of being attack by the monster from earlier. 

Allen was about to approach Mei when he was stopped by none other then Zephyr when he felt his hand grabbing onto his shoulder.

"I leave it to you then." Allen responded with a smile as Zephyr approach Mei.

Zephyr approached Mei, lowering himself down to her height, reaching out his hand patting her gently on the head. 

"There, it's safe now." Zephyr spoke in a soft tone of voice, assuring Mei. Zephyr was surprised when Mei suddenly wrapped her arms around him, breaking into tears as Zephyr's hand never stop patting her on the head comforting her, soon going quiet as she fell asleep.

Zephyr and Allen exchange gazes before a defeated smile spread across their face, upon seeing Mei's sleeping feature.

"Looks like I have to carry someone back" Zephyr smile as he lifted Mei onto his back.

"She must be tired after everything that had happen." Allen added as he continue down the path in the forest which lead to Sairan alongside Zephyr.

It didn't take long for the both of them to arrive at Sairan to see a women who was pacing around anxiously by the town exit with a anxious look on her feature. Her face soon lighten up when she saw Mei who was sleeping peacefully behind Zephyr back.

"Thank you for taking my Niece back home. I was starting to get worried when she hasn't got back home. Words aren't enough to express my gratitude" The women approach the both of them quickly, bowing slightly, to express her thanks before she lifted Mei gently from Zephyr's back so as not to wake her.

"She the only relative I have left ever since her parent, my elder brother and her wife was kill during that chaos in Sairan." the women began to reminensce as tears began welling up in her eyes.

Zephyr bowed towards the women upon hearing her story "U won't ask for your forgiviness. I was responsible for that, it was my fault that happen.. I was the one who cause that chaos... that tragedy. You can punish me, yell at me however you seem fit."

The women's hues widened in suprised upon hearing Zephyr's word. Allen immediately bowed down as well upon hearing his partner confession. "I am his partner. I am as much at fault as he is, I'll share his punishment"

"Allen.." Zephyr was surprised by Allen's action and words. 

There was silence for a moment. Zephyr didn't dare to raise his head to face the women and Mei. 

"Both of you stand up." the women voice cut Zephyr off before he could even say another word "That was something that happen in the past. From your action I could tell that you repent for your action and you are trying your hardest to atone for it. I am sure my brother and his wife would forgive you seeing how much you change and for saving Mei. I would do that on their behalf" 

The smile and that kindness from there woman was just like his companion that his heart tighten in pain, he knew he did not deserve such kindness for what he have done . "You are too kind... Madam... I promise you that I'll dedicate my live to helping others to atone for what i done."

"Just start by doing small step in what you could to make atonement for it."

Allen nodded in agreement with the women. "Don't worry, Madam as his friend. I will be there to support him through those tough times."

"I be heading back with Mei, do drop by whenever you pass by Siaran. I am sure Mei would be glad."

"I definitely introduce her to my partner here and my friends the next time" Zephyr gave Allen a strong pat on back. As an awkward smile spread across his feature.

"You have a great partner. Do cherish him." the women spoke with a sad smile on her feature, which Zephyr nodded in response, waving towards her as her figure disappeared into town.

"Let get back before Sara, Kana and Lippy get worried." Allen broke the silence speaking up in which Zephyr agree. He could already see Kana questioning him non-stop if she ever found out such a story as the both of them began making their way out

"That right... Allen. Thanks for helping me back there." Zephyr was never good at words back then and even now to express his gratitude. 

Zephyr was surprise when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, turning to the owner of that pair of hand to face Allen who had that warm smile on his feature  
"You are welcome Partner. We have been through so much together. No matter what happen. If you are lost in the darkness. I always be there to take your hand to lead you out of the there."

Zephyr close his eyes, Allen often know the words to say to make him feel better, someone whom he knew that he could trust if he ever lost his way. There was never a day that he was glad and fortunate that his partner was no one else but Allen.

"Thanks Partner." Zephyr smile raising his fist, met by Allen's fist in return. 

Once they return to the camp site, both of them soon fall asleep from the exhaustion. Zephyr eyes close peacefully as he slept, never afraid of that nightmare again knowing that his partner would be there to lead him out of is own darkness.

"Zephyr. I am going to tease him when he wakes up for teasing that I definitely overslept." Kana cheek huffed. 

"They must be tired yesterday. Let them sleep for awhile more. Looking at them like this. They are like brother." Sara smile as he left the Tent with the boy facing each other sleeping peacefully.


End file.
